Field of the Invention
This disclosure relates to a package having a sliding lid. More particularly, this disclosure relates to a two piece thermoformed container that is portable, recloseable and provides easy access to the contents.
Description of the Related Art
Packages including sliding components for opening and closing the package are known. For example, Makowicki U.S. Pat. No. 3,467,248 discloses a blister package comprising a folded display card 16 defining channels within which a tray 44 can slide. The card 16 includes a locking tab 42 that prevents the tray 44 from being completely removed (col. 3, lines 9-17).
Similarly, Kuchenbecker U.S. Pat. No. 4,133,429 discloses a blister package 10 comprising a paperboard card 14 defining channels within which a blister pack 11 can slide. The card 14 is bendable at 21 (FIG. 2) to allow the blister pack 11 to be removed from the card 14.
Nemoto U.S. Pat. No. 5,944,177 discloses a package comprising a plastic tray 2 and a sliding paperboard mount 3. The mount 3 slides within channels formed along the sides of the tray 2. Cuts 9 located in the mount 3 form engaging pieces 10 which engage the channels in the tray 2 (FIG. 10).
Mickel U.S. Pat. No. 6,523,689 discloses another package comprising a plastic tray 22 and a sliding backing card 24. Side wall 34 (FIGS. 2 and 6) extends upward from the flange 28, and defines a groove extending at least one third the length of the side wall.
Thornton U.S. Pat. No. 8,328,016 discloses yet another blister pack and sliding backboard combination. A locking tab 30 on the backboard fits into a slot 38 in the blister pack 14 (FIG. 1) to lock the two components together.
Loftin U.S. Pat. No. 8,701,889 discloses a pill container comprising a base 11, a shell 40 attached to the base 11 that forms a sheath around an insert 20, and a lid 12 hingedly attached to the base 11. When the lid 12 is opened the insert 20 can be slid outward for access to the pills. In one embodiment shown in FIG. 2A the shell has an indexing tab 47 which extends into a cutout area to allow the insert 20 to be withdrawn to a plurality of discrete positions.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,813,959 discloses a container having a lid 40 that slides within a channel 18 formed between a plastic tray flange 14 and a third component, a paperboard panel 30 (FIG. 5A).
There remains a need for a container that can hold large and small objects, is portable, recloseable and provides easy access to the contents. The present disclosure addresses those needs.